Kunoichi Showdown
by LavenderLuvER18
Summary: "Today marks the day of the Annual Kunoichi Showdown. Come one and Come all to watch these promising young women fight to THE DEATH..." "All right who let her get the sake!" "Lady Tsunade I think we get it." Said Shizune sweat dropping "Girls its time for you to show the full extent of your powers." Lady Tsunade said seriously


Tenten's POV

I cant believe that today is the day. If you were wondering what today is then today is the day the girls and I leave the village.

If you don't know who the girls are then I will let you know.

First up is Sakura Haruno.

She is the smart one and the strong one. Sakura is a force to be reckon doesn't take no for an answer but she is the most compassionate and very understanding.

However she can be a hot head and she is pretty emotiona- _ **THUNK**_ "Oww! What the fuck Sakura!?" I held my aching head in agony, Sakura giggled "Oops my hand slipped."

"Bitch don't lie." I sassed at her and she just gave me the middle finger back in reply **.** Anyways on to the next person. Ino was the wild one and the stylish one. She always knew how to dress, what looked good with each other and dressing others. She also was very good at seeing through deception. "Aww thanks Tennie!" She smiled big and bright at me and I smiled back

Hinata was the understanding and determined. She never gives up on anything and she always fights to the very end. She is also the kimdest and Hinata is like the mother to us even though she is the youngest and has a heart of gold. "Arigatou Ten-chan" she spoke

"No problem Hina." Anywhozies my name is Tenten and I am the oldest. I am fast, calm and clever. I always think of the logical way like Sakura, but Ino and Hinata remind me that it is okay to take a dive into the unreasonable side of my mind.

So today is the day...

The day that we leave behind our friends, family, teachers and our old lives. We will come back stronger,tougher,wiser and smarter so that we can win the Kunoichi Showdown.

Four years from now we will show everyone that we are not to be pushed aside or forgotten about.

TIME SKIP TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Girls its time." Lady Tsunade said

We nodded and we felt sadness creep up on us. 4 years was a long time and we had to find our sensei some way somehow. It was impossible there was no way we could fin- _PAT PAT_ I felt a hand caress my head "Its okay Tenten you girls will do great." I felt tears gather in my eyes as I looked at our teacher and mother figure, We would make her proud. Lady Tsunade gazed at her students. I will give you one last parting gift and I know you will use them well."

She stepped up to Sakura first and placed an index finger on her forehead drawing an invisible diamond and stepping away. "Kai!" she yelled and an actual diamond appeared on Sakura's forehead. It was small and light purple. "Sakura this diamond will give you the power to heal any injury no matter the severeness however you will require lots of energy for the Life Regeneration Jutsu." Sakura bowed in thanks

She then stepped up to Ino next and placed a hand on her forehead and created a seal that looked like the Huyga side-branch mark. It had a curved line on both sides and a purple butterfly in the middle. It was beautiful. "Ino this will give you the power to see through deception and see the future but split decisions will not be seen." Ino bowed in gratitude

I was next and as she stepped up to me I looked at her and smiled. She placed her hand on my forehead and I felt something hard press against my head, and a feeling as if my skin was being stitched but I felt at peace. When the feeling went away I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror she had in her office and I was mesmerized. There were two arrows on each of my cheeks. They both were in a horizontal direction and they were purple. "Tenten this will give you the power of summoning any weapon without having to seal it, and also create an unlimited amount of weapons." I bowed

Last but not least Hinata. She walked over to Hinata and placed her index finger on her forehead creating a bright blue light and when it disappeared there was a black and purple paw on both of her cheeks. They weren't gigantic but they weren't small either. "Hinata this will give you the ability to summon every ninja animal and have their abilities but you have to gain their trust. " Hinata nodded

"Thank you Lady Tsunade we wont let you do." We all said together. She nodded at them and handed them 4 scrolls with their names on each of them.

Hinata's was blue, Sakura's was pink, Ino's was purple, and Tenten's was red. "I wish you ladies the best of luck for the next four years and I cant wait to see you when you come back." (The girls are 13 years old in this)

They heard footsteps coming down the hall and Naruto's loud voice screaming believe it as they approached the door. The girls all looked at each other and with a nod Ino yanked opened the door and Hinata kissed Naruto, Sakura kissed Sasuke, Tenten kissed Neji, and Ino kisssed Shikamaru. (I ship ShikaTema as well but this idea was before they had a thing so if you don't like don't read)

The boys were too shocked to respond and they stood frozen. As the kiss ended the girls pulled away and one by one started to disappear. Sakura waved and disappeared into flames, Ino grinned and disappeared into a swirl of wind, Tenten saluted sarcastically and disappeared in to crumbling rock, and Hinata bowed and smiled sadly disappearing into a burst of water.

The boys could only stare at the spot that their crushes once stood in.

They were gone... They looked at Lady Tsunade and had one question on their mind

Why?

I hope this is a good story to someone out there...


End file.
